Species
There are many species in the Doll Eye and these species work differently from one another. There are five known species in Doll Eye. Humthros Humthros are the main species in the Doll Eye universe. They are considered normal people and don't have magic. While they can have magic, it's unknown how they can gain magical powers. Appearance Humthros usually have a natural-looking color palette, but others can also have a different one. They're 70% human, 30% animal, and have humanoid bodies. Humthros also have paws, hooves, etc., as long as they still have humanoid limbs. Angels / Guardian Angels When a good humthro dies, they turn into an angel. They can choose to either stay in heaven or study to become a guardian angel. While all angels have the power of healing, guardian angels can have a special power that is related to their past lives. Appearance Angels look like Humthros with the exception of losing their pupils and gaining wings. Guardian angels look the same as angels, but they can wear a special collar that'll change their appearance. When guardian angels wear their collar, they'll have bigger wings and a white dress with yellow trimming, though this outfit may vary from individual to individual. Like Hell Demons, they also lose their reproductive system. Hell Demons When a bad Humthro dies, they turn into a Hell Demon. All Hell Demons work for the devil of the Doll Eye world and their job is to serve death. They aren't actually sadistic, and don't really like their jobs since it's a punishment. If they start enjoying their punishment or kill someone they weren't assigned to, they become an Earth Demon. Appearance Compared to other species, the colors of Hell Demons are more saturated than their original palette. They have horns and wings, which can be black or striped with black and another color. If they originally had no tail before they died, they will have a regular tail, otherwise, they'll have a mouth on their tail. They wear formal clothing, though it's more focused on the torso. It can be black or white and anything else can be a different color. Like Angels, Hell Demons lose their reproductive system as well. Earth Demons There is two possible ways for someone to turn into an Earth Demon. The first way is if a Humthro killed someone else before their death. The second way is if a Hell Demon starts to enjoy their job, or if they killed someone they weren't assigned to. As for the first case, they don't turn into Hell Demons, since it maybe seen as a pleasure rather than a punishment. After death, they are sent back to Earth hence the name 'Earth Demon'. They don't have any powers or jobs, and they are given a punishment that often includes isolation. They cannot die from illnesses, wounds, or any of the like. They will instead die by slowly rotting away and will not have an afterlife or be resurrected again. Appearance Unlike Hell Demons, Earth Demons have desaturated colors and may appear to be like walking corpses. Second-Chance Humthro Second-Chance Humthros or Second Chances are what neutral Humthros turn into after death, since it is difficult for God to decide whether they'll turn into angels or demons. They are given a task in a limited amount of time, and it's up to them to take the good or the bad route so that God can decide their fate. There is no way for Second Chances to stay neutral. They also don't have powers and function like normal Humthros. Appearance Second Chances are similar to Humthros, except their original palette is replaced with a black and white color scheme. Their eyes, however, remain the same color. Category:Content Category:Elements